Bakugan: The Change
by Anitoon3
Summary: So, takes place during the 4th season! Dan is getting visions and stuff by a masked villian and his Bakugan. Dan and Anubias become friends, and it developes to more than friendship over time. Together they plan to stop the evil villian trying to take over the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey. This is my first Bakugan story.

WARNING: If any of you guys haven't seen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge (the fourth season), then you'll probably get a little confused. Cuz I started watching Bakugan half-way through the first season, and I got confused. But, hey, if you wanna read this, it's cool. Just giving people a heads up. Oh yeah, and for those of you who haven't watched the fourth season of Bakugan, you should definitely watch it!

Oh yeah, so the pairing is Dan x Anubias, so yeah. If you don't like it you can either: leave and don't read, or read and deal with it. Thanks!

Also, this takes place during the third episode, the goes from there. The story isn't Dan x Anubias at first, though it gets there eventually. At first they'll be friends.

Thoughts is in italics - Speech is in quotes

Can I also have some constructive criticism too? As well as good reviews too, of course.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan! I only own a little Drago figurine. And some cards. That's all.

**Bakugan: The Change**

Dan was so upset! This battle wasn't going at all like he planned. He was battling with Drago against Anubias and his Bakugan Horridian. Dan had hoped this battle wasn't going to be like Drago's latest ones, where he had lost control of his powers that he had gained from the Sacred Orb, and started attacking people in the stands. But, so far it looked like that was happening. Dan looked on in horror as he watched as Drago unleashed a powerful attack on one of Dan's fans named Noah. The attack was going to fry Noah, but at the last second Horridian jumped in front of the blast, stopping it from hitting the kid.

The stands where people always watched Bakugan battles were rapidly becoming empty. Anubias was getting annoyed that not everybody left the stands, though he guessed that a few of people were frozen with fear and shock that they couldn't run. _'It's not safe for other people to be here, even in the stands. Damn, I hope that Horridian can get Drago to calm down, so he can stop wrecking Bakugan Interspace. Though, it'll probably be easy, considering how fired up Horridian is already.'_ Anubias knew what he had to do next; though he hoped it would work. "Ability activate! Mangler Claw!" Anubias saw Horridian charge at Drago claws extended to stop Drago's special ability, Dragon Heart Striker, which had triggered Drago's loss of control.

Dan was scared for Drago. He was scared that he wouldn't stop running amuck. Just then he heard Anubias cry out an ability that made Horridian's claws grow and that made his strike against Drago that more powerful. Dan saw his partner fall to the ground. "Drago!" he yelled; even though he was worried for the sake of Bakugan Interspace, his partner was his main concern. He ran towards Drago at full speed. Horridian swiped at Drago because he was trying to spit fireballs at him while on the ground. Horridian suddenly roared in pain when one of Drago's fireballs barreled his chest. One of his three heads yelped like a dog, while the second one roared like a lion, and the other one emitted a low growl.

Even though Horridian was in pain, he still was able to fight off the other attacks from Drago, who was now getting up. Anubias, who saw this as well, called out "Ability activate! Tribal Crusher!" which made purple spheres glow in each of the three heads of Horridian's mouth, ready to be launched at Drago. Until that is, he saw a 16 year old boy with brown hair and goggles on his head, wearing a blue and white shirt, with a red overcoat. '_Dan!'_ Anubias ran over to where Drago and Horridian were fighting.

Dan was running to Drago at full speed and was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blue blur. Dan and Anubias fell to the tumbled to the ground hard, even rolling a few times. When the two stopped rolling, Anubias was on top of Dan, and Dan could see that he was pissed. "What are you thinking running into the battle like that? You could've been hurt or worse! Didn't it even register to you that Horridian was about to-", suddenly Anubias was cut off by a loud explosion just feet away from them.

Dan and Anubias were too shocked to move, that the explosion knocked them in the air, so that they landed a few feet away. Both boys groaned loud when they hit the dirt. Anubias was coughing because of the dirt that was kicked up because of the fall. "Hey, Anubias. You okay?" Anubias's yellow eyes looked down into Dan's red ones, slowly replying "Yes," adding a smirk he said "But I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow." With some struggle, Dan and Anubias successfully helped each other up off the ground. Together they both made their way to Drago and Horridian.

Drago had already gone into ball form, having been knocked out. Horridian then went to ball form as well, having saved Bakugan Interspace from Drago's rampage. Anubias picked up Horridian. Despite his exhaustion, he was so proud and happy that Horridian had put a stop to Drago's rage, he gently held up Horridian and praised him warmly, at least he put a stop to his Drago's rage temporarily, until Anubias and Dan could figure out a way to help figure out why Drago lost control of his powers. Dan bent over and picked up Drago gently and asked him if he was ok. Drago didn't speak however. Dan was worried "Anubias what if something happened to him? Something really bad?" Anubias didn't want to upset Dan further, because he already looked like he was gonna pass out, but then, Anubias didn't think he was any better off. "Don't worry Dan; I'm sure he'll be fine. He probably just passed out from all the energy he spent and from taking such damage." Dan looked calmer after he said that.

Then Anubias suggested they should get out of the arena, which Dan agreed eagerly. Before long, the two brawlers wound up in an arena. "Hey Anubias? Wanna stop here?" Anubias looked at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing the exhaustion finally taking hold of Dan. "Sure. C'mon." They went down all the way to the bottom of the stands, where they laid down on the grass. The night air blew a warm breeze and the stars shone brightly. Dan sighed sitting down on the grass, "Wow, what a day huh?" Anubias chuckled lightly and agreed. Dan looked at where Anubias was sitting, "You know you don't have to sit so far away. You can sit next to me." Anubias looked mildly surprised, but complied and went over to sit next to Dan.

Dan and Anubias spent an hour talking, and then Drago shifted a bit and rolled in Dan's jacket pocket (since he was still in ball form, as well as Horridian – who was napping in Anubias's jacket pocket). Dan realized with in a flash that Drago was starting to wake up from being unconscious. When Drago opened his eyes, he saw Dan first, then Anubias and Horridian next. Dan was so happy and shocked, that he could hardly speak. Drago looked in Dan's eyes, clearly guilty, sad, and confused, but before he could say anything Dan leapt up and danced around, cradling Drago in his hands, and was shouting "Drago's back!" and "Drago's ok!" over and over again. Anubias and Horridian were amused at the sight.

Drago was happy that Dan was so ecstatic that he was ok; even he himself was feeling better, but he still had to tell Dan that he was sorry he lost control of his powers. "Hey Drago. Don't worry about earlier today. I don't blame you for losing control at all. I don't know who's causing this problem, but I can tell you that we're gonna work on fixing it." Anubias eyes widened slightly at the last part, "Wait, you mean that somebody has been controlling Drago?" Dan looked at Anubias, "Not all the time, just when he battles. It's weird because whoever is doing it, messes with our minds, even when we're not battling. It's freaking us out." Anubias started contemplating who could be behind this mess, but couldn't come up with anybody, except- "But, don't worry you guys. We'll figure this out and put a stop to it once and for all" Dan looked confident as he said this. Anubias felt as though he could believe what he said and that if he and Horridian teamed up with Dan and Drago could defeat whatever was trying to hurt the two.

When they were all done with talking about the evil source trying to take over Dan and Drago, the talking ceased, with Dan, Anubias, Horridian, and Drago just lying down in the grass looking at the stars in Bakugan Interspace. After a while they all fell asleep, with Anubias and Horridian having nice dreams. Also for the first time in a while, both Drago and Dan's dreams weren't haunted by an evil creature and it's equally evil master.

The next morning Dan woke up to a very bright sun. Well, the sun in Bakugan Interspace that is. Just then he saw Drago hover above his face. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Drago chuckled "I'm doing fine Dan." Dan looked over and was mildly shocked to see Anubias and Horridian, still in ball form, sleeping next to him. Getting up and walking over to him, Dan looked at Anubias sleeping there, and was going to wake him up when a thought occurred to him '_Well, I should just let him sleep. Besides he looks more at ease when he's asleep._ Though when Dan was mulling over whether or not to wake him up, Anubias said, "You know Kuso, it's not nice to watch someone while they sleep." Dan let out a surprised yell and fell on his butt. Anubias snickered while Horridian hovered beside him. Anubias yawned and said, "Hey why don't we go get something to eat?" Dan agreed, "Yeah, I'm hungry! C'mon, I know the perfect place too!" Anubias cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah? Where?" Dan started walking with Anubias in tow, "My house."

Dan's first sight when he entered his home was his mother's brown hair; she was squeezing him in a hug. "Hi sweetie, lunch is on the table and - oh who's this?" Dan introduced them, "Mom, this is Anubias. Anubias, this is mom Miyoko." Dan's mom looked at Anubias and said a wink "Oh so he's the one you keep telling me about." Dan's eyes widened and he exclaimed "Why don't we all go eat?", then grabbed Anubias's hand and ran to the table. Miyoko chuckled at her son's eagerness. The three of them sat at the table, Anubias and Dan next to each other, and Miyoko across from Dan. Anubias looked at all the food; there was fried curry, sushi rolls, eggs, miso soup, ramen, kung pao chicken, steam fried rice, fried rice, egg drop soup, and pocky. Before they all started eating Dan wondered where his dad was. "Hey mom, where's dad?" Just as Miyoko was about to answer, a voice rang from the doorway, "Hey is that eggs I smell? I hope there's still some pudding in the fridge! Mmm, vanilla pudding!" Dan's dad, Shinjiro, suddenly walked in the door. He smiled at his wife and son before he set eyes on a new face that he seen before. Dan saw this and introduced them. "Oh, dad this is Anubias. He's a friend of mine. Anubias, this is my dad Shinjiro." Anubias said a pleasant hello to him.

As everyone started to eat, Anubias told Miyoko that this was the biggest meal he had ever seen. She said that it was a normalcy for lunch, and that he could eat however much he wanted to. Anubias said 'thank you' and began digging into the food. Dan was already shoveling food into his mouth, and looked over to see Anubias doing the same. _'Heh, wow. Anubias eats fast.'_ After a while Dan and Anubias got down to the last sushi roll. "But I deserve it more! After all, this is my first earth meal!" Anubias said, which Dan thought was true, but he really wanted the sushi! Dan thought for a bit, and came up with the perfect plan! "Anubias, let's split it in half, that way we can each have some!" Anubias agreed, and the two each ate their sushi. Afterwards both boys were full. Then they relaxed in Dan's room, while Dan's parents watched TV downstairs.

Anubias was so shocked right now. "That's so cool that you and Shun created the rules of Bakugan." Dan chuckled "Yep. Cool huh?" The two proceeded to talk Bakugan for hours. "So Drago was actually taken by Spectra when you two lost the battle against him and Helios?" Dan looked sad for a moment, "Yeah. It was the most horrible time of my life. Well, that and what's happening now with this masked guy and his evil Bakugan." Anubias could not imagine losing his Bakugan; it would be as Dan said. Horrible. "I told you Dan; we'll get to the bottom of this and beat this enemy." Dan perked up at what Anubias said. "You really believe that?" Anubias nodded and said, "Of course. I mean we're the top ranked Bakugan players of Bakugan Interspace. I'm sure we can take these guys on in a fight whoever they are. If it comes down to it, that is." Dan chuckled slightly. "Well, now Spectra's on our side, so that's good. Besides, the more people we get to take on whoever's doing this to Drago and I, the more of a pounding the bad guy's gonna take!" Dan was so energized that he slung an arm around Anubias, who was shocked, but then got riled up to, and soon the two of them were laughing.

After a couple hours of more laughing and talking Bakugan, Dan was getting sleepy and yawned. Anubias too, but he tried to stifle his yawn, because he wasn't sleepy yet. Though, it wouldn't be fun staying up with no one to talk to. Well, there was Horridian, but both he and Drago fell asleep an hour ago. "Hey Anubias," Dan looked back at him before going into the bathroom to change, "I never see you in anything else besides that suit. If you'd like to, you can wear some of my pajamas. I'll leave them on my bed if you want them."

Before he went to change, Dan took the sleeping Drago out of his pocket and put him on his pillow. Dan then walked into the bathroom, and when he came out he was wearing a white t-shirt, and white and blue-striped boxers. He saw that when Anubias, who had went in after him, came out and wore a white t-shirt and all blue boxers. Anubias was looking for a comfortable place to put the sleeping Horridian down, but then Dan told him that he'd be right back, and after a few minutes he came back with a fuzzy blanket and a plump pillow. "Here you go. You can sleep on this smaller mattress. I'll go get it." As Dan left, Anubias thought to himself _'Why's Dan going through all this trouble for me?'_ Just then Dan came back with the mattress. He dragged it near the bed and put it down. "There you are. You and Horridian can sleep on that. I hope it's comfy." Anubias laid down on it and it felt very nice. After a while, both said goodnight to each other then went to sleep. _'Wow.'_ Anubias thought,_ 'I finally have a real friend. Well, besides Horridian that is. It feels nice.'_


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Hey everybody!

OK, so first off, I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have had some stuff going on, and I've also started to write some other stories (that I haven't even put online yet!), that I kind of forgot about this one. Though, I'm ready to start this up again!

Thoughts is in italics (_italics_) - Speech is in quotes ("quotes")

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan! TMS Entertainment, Spin Masters, and Sega Toys, and others own Bakugan. I only own a little Drago figurine. And some cards. That's all.

So here is the second chapter of Bakugan: The Change!

Dreams and Nightmares

Dan was mulling over his current problem and figured it was about time he should do something about it. He was lying on his back at the Bakugan Interspace football arena that he and Anubias had been in after their previous battle _'I need to find Anubias.'_ Dan felt very energetic and high-spirited around Anubias and he had this fluttery feeling in his stomach sometimes when Anubias smiled at him. _'Maybe I like Anubias'_, Dan thought to himself,_ 'I wonder, does he like me though? Since this is a dream, maybe I can tell him now as practice for _when_ I decide to tell him for real!'_

Dan was just about to get up when he heard this loud scream that made the sky and clouds of Bakugan Interspace blur until he jolted awake from his dream! He looked quickly at Drago and found he was safe. Then after a split second he realized it was Anubias who had made that awful noise. Dan jumped out of his bed and went over to the air mattress the Brawler was sleeping on. Horridian was trying to wake his partner up but to no avail. Dan tried too but it wasn't working.

Anubias looked around and saw shadows of red and black surrounding him and Horridian as they floated suspended in this creepy place. He heard a voice that made him shiver a little bit from fear. "So servant, I see that you have not acquired what I asked of you." Mag Mel's red eyes glowed from inside the mask he was wearing. The gold suit and blue cape he was wearing made him look all the more menacing. Anubias tried to move, but he could not for he was locked in place. Anubias didn't want to work for Mag Mel anymore because he was cruel and wanted to destroy Dan, though Anubias couldn't figure out why he had a grudge on the boy in the first place.

"Listen Mag Mel," Anubias said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Kuso and his Bakugan are strong. They beat Horridian and me and the result caused a huge explosion. I don't think-", just then Mag Mel cut him off and began speaking to him harshly which caused Horridian to growl intimidating at him. Mag Mel then told his own Bakugan, Razenoid, to attack Horridian, thus causing the two to battle viciously. After a horrible blow from Razenoid, Horridian fell to one knee on the ground and let out a tiny growl. While shifting his gaze a bit to look at Anubias, Horridian proceeded to get up, only to be pierced in the stomach by the serpent-like Bakugan he was fighting. Anubias stood wide-eyed as Horridian started to dissipate in a bright purple light right in front of his own eyes. As tears sprang to his eyes, all that emitted in the dream was loud pitched scream, and then he saw a bright light.

Dan looked down at Anubias with utter relief when said Brawler had sat up on the air mattress. "Anubias you're awake! This is so great! Horridian, Drago, and I have been trying to wake you for ten minutes! After you screamed, you've been mumbling and whimpering ever since." After Dan said this, he shocked Anubias even more by hugging him. Anubias then looked at his worried Bakugan. Horridian did a little jump and floated over to Anubias's face and said, "Oh Anubias! I'm so glad you're ok! Tell us, what did you dream about that had you so frightened?"

Anubias looked at Dan then proceeded to tell what his horrific dream was about. When he got to the part about how Horridian was deleted, Anubias's body became wracked with sobs that Dan held him in his arms as he whispered soothing words to get Anubias to calm down. Eventually Anubias wore himself out soon that he drifted off into sleep, Dan soon following suit laying beside him. Looking down at the two sleeping Brawlers, Drago and Horridian let worry cloud their faces for a brief moment then shrugged (or the equivalent for them) and rolled up back into ball form, thus going to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains but even more so when Miyoko opened them all the way. Dan woke up in a minute grumbling to his mother. "Mom, why do you have to open the curtains this early?" Miyoko looked at her son and laughed telling him it was 11 AM. Dan then sat up, exclaiming that he was going to be late for a meeting with the Brawlers, since it was the Saturday they had planned on meeting. He quickly changed into his Brawler clothes, not noticing that Anubias was in the room, albeit asleep. After grabbing Drago, Dan yelled out a goodbye then left the house.

Anubias awoke after the door was slammed and turned to Horridian and Miyoko. He looked around and saw no Dan nearby. Once this was realized, he asked where the Pyrus Brawler was, and Miyoko said Dan was at meeting with Shun and Marucho. Anubias sighed slightly, hoping that Dan wouldn't tell the others about his nightmare because that would only cause them to become more suspicious of Dan and himself than they already were. He would ask Dan later about the meeting.

Miyoko gestured for Anubias to follow her downstairs, and when they got to the living room there were two light blue mats a few feet in front of the television. Anubias quirks an eyebrow and Miyoko grins and says, "Today we're going to do some yoga. Nothing too hard though seeing as you've never done this before." Anubias nodded silently wondering what yoga was. He soon found out, and it was more of a work out than he'd anticipated going into it. He was currently doing a position called boat pose, which required him to sit down, hold his arms and legs straight out and off the ground, while leaning back slightly at an angle. It was a tad bit strenuous for him, but beneficial because it helped work out his stomach muscles. Little did he know what was transpiring on at the Battle Brawler's meeting Dan had gone to earlier.


	3. Loyalty and Questioning

Hey everybody! First off I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I haven't given up on this story! I will continue this! I don't own Bakugan! TMS Entertainment, Spin Masters, and Sega Toys, and others own Bakugan. I only own a little Drago figurine. And some cards. That's all.

Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Bakugan: The Change!

**Loyalty and Questioning**

This couldn't be happening. Dan was sure this was a nightmare, but he pinched his arm and yep, still awake. Drago was no better, the other Bakugan treated him the same way Shun and Marucho treated Dan. Slowly trudging his way home, he kept mulling over what had occurred at the meeting with the two other Brawlers.

_Flashback _

Dan skidded to a harsh stop when he neared Shun and Marucho. Both of them gave each other grim looks, then faced the Pyrus brawler. "Uh so Dan? Shun and I have been talking, and we feel it would be in everyone's interest if you take a break for a little while. You know, spend that time developing new techniques." Dan didn't think he needed to learn any techniques! He was perfectly fine. Aside from the obvious mind intrusions whenever he and Drago got to battling, everything was good.

"Come on guys. You can't seriously believe that I need to take time off to do that. If I needed it, I would just do it between battles like I've always done. Besides, what the real problem is isn't something that I can deal with alone. I need my team with me." Marucho looked regretful, while Shun's expression didn't falter in the slightest. Dan could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he stared at them.

Shun's eyebrows queried when Dan kept talking, mentioning that they had both Anubias and Spectra on their side too. "Wait hold on. You're telling me that you're forced to work with those lowlife's? This is a bad idea. Anubias is not a good guy. He can turn his back on you the moment it's convenient. Plus, how do you know that Spectra can be totally trusted? Even though he said to us that he saw his wrongs, how can you be sure he's stayed the same since then? It's been over a year. You have to think before jumping head in like always."

Dan stood gaping. "Shun how could you say those things? You know Spectra changed because of Mira and me. We got through to him, kept him from turning back into that cold brawler from before. Besides, it's just a quick trip to New Vestroia, we can just go and ask him. I'm sure he'll help. As for Anubias, he is on our side, he told me he wants to stop this threat as much as Drago and I do. He is not a bad guy, because he saved me when Drago has trouble controlling himself in our last battle."

Dan looked imploringly at the Venus and Aquos brawlers, begging with his eyes for them to aid them. "I'm sorry Dan but this doesn't seem like a probable outcome for us. They're just too different to work with." Marucho said this while looking sadly at the ground. Shun however stared him straight in the eye, "Sorry Dan." finally turning away, they both walked away from the defeated Dan and Drago.

After standing there in shock, the Pyrus brawler and his Bakugan started walking home. It took a while but when he did arrive home, he was in for a shock. Drago, who had been perched on his shoulder, almost fell to the ground if Dan hadn't lunged for him, while ending up on his stomach as a result. "What?" Staring at him, Anubias said through gritted teeth that they were doing yoga. Miyoko chuckled while Shinjiro huffed slight labored breaths.

"Hey dad why are you running on a treadmill and eating pudding?" Shinjiro looked at his son and said "If I can feel good and look good then why not?" At this Dan chuckled a bit before looking at Anubias. Seeing the Darkus brawler standing on one leg with an arm on the ground as well as his other leg up in the air was a sight that set Dan off in fits of laughter. Drago looked at Horridian and they both shared an understanding stare.

Trying to do what Anubias was doing, Dan fell from overbalancing, landing on his side. The other boy reached out a hand and helped him up. Dan blushed a light pink and said thanks, while Anubias just kept holding his hand. Miyoko and Shinjiro exchanged a look and suggested a lunch break. Seeing what his mom was pulling out Dan almost combusted from joy. "Could it be?! It is! Loin tips!" Dragging Anubias to a chair, the two sat and began chowing down, grunting their approval since they barely took a breath-especially a little break enough to talk.

Soon night came and Dan and Anubias were getting ready for bed in Dan's room. Thinking back to earlier in the day, Dan decided he would tell Anubias tomorrow, because the poor guy looked tired enough to sleep on his feet. Chuckling as Anubias drifted off, they both told each other good night, and Dan thought about the battle to come. He hoped they would make it through whatever was to come.


End file.
